


Watch me!

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #2: Playing With Fire<br/>The challenge continues... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch me!

It didn’t mean anything. He was just horny. Everybody gets turned on watching porn, right?

Ok, maybe it’s different, when the porn isn’t actually a movie but happening right in front of you. Probably it’s also different, when you’re a straight man getting off on watching your gay friend fucking some twink.

His dick for sure didn’t care how different it was. The traitor was enjoying the show and Rufus kept stroking towards an orgasm with fast movements.

But as soon as the orgasm faded away, Rufus realized he was playing with fire; more so, when Adam grinned at him.

 


End file.
